


French dreams

by marsella_1004



Category: EskEmo (Band), Mary Lou Larson | Kinnie Lane, Sylvia Elva Garcia | Jena Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Сборник драбблов +1+





	1. В ожидании

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2016 по моим любимым французам~
> 
> Eskemo & Kinnie Lane - Oublie moi

Кинни всегда любила дождь. С тех пор, как себя помнит. В детстве, едва услышав первые раскаты грома, взбудораженная девочка мчалась к распахнутому окну, чтобы смотреть на омываемый водами мир, столь ею любимый. После дождя на небе обязательно появлялась радуга, и радостное настроение весь день не покидало девочку. Как мало тогда нужно было для счастья!

А сейчас Кинни стоит у наглухо закрытого окна, держа в руке чашку кофе и провожая водянистые дорожки по ту сторону стекла потухшим взглядом. Видимо, теперь в ее жизни настала черная полоса: учеба в колледже не отвлекала, музыка не радовала, а друзья вдруг куда-то исчезли, оставив юную француженку один на один со своими проблемами.

Роман не звонил целую неделю. Раньше, когда они ругались, то через пару дней примирительное свидание делало свое дело. Но не сейчас. Все серьезно. Намного. Хотя итак неразговорчивый парень отмалчивался достаточно долго. У Кинни не было столько времени в запасе, каждая ссора по частичкам разрушала ее. Единственное, чего ей хотелось — крепко обнять Романа и сказать ему, что она его любит. Больше жизни.

Но Роман молчал. И это молчание убивало девушку. Мысленно она уже тысячу раз отругала себя за то, что в порыве гнева не сдержалась и произнесла те ужасные слова —  
— Ты мне больше не нужен! 

Дура, дура, дура... Роман был первым парнем, рядом с которым Кинни слышала мелодию в своей голове. Так рождалась музыка. Их музыка. Но парень не знал об этом, а Кинни не хотела говорить, боясь, что Роман сочтет ее сумасшедшей. Достаточно было его нахождения рядом с ней. И от этого мир играл новыми красками.

***

Кинни допила кофе и отставила чашку на подоконник. Мысли терзали ее изнутри. Позвонить ли Роману? Попросить опять прощения, как в те разы? Но почему она должна всегда извиняться первой? В конце концов, кто из них — мужчина?! Нет, определенно нельзя звонить. Ни за что.

Легкое копошение в замочной скважине отвлекает девушку от внутреннего монолога. Пару поворотов ключом, и дверь со скрежетом открывается. На пороге стоит Роман с толстовкой девушки в руке.

— Ты забыла. Пришел вернуть. Извини, что без предупреждения, но я... — Парень не закончил фразу и еле устоял на ногах, потому как Кинни кинулась ему на шею и мягко поцеловала своими теплыми губами.

— Прости меня... — Выдохнула Кинни, приостанавливая поцелуй. — И забудь все, что было до этого. 

Толстовка девушки так и осталась лежать на пороге, не замеченная хозяйкой, которой сейчас было немного не до этого.


	2. Один плюс один равняется трем

Кинни оттолкнула дверь и влетела в квартиру; два часа за ужином с семьей Романа безумно утомили ее. Более того, девушке казалось, что родители ее любимого не очень-то жалуют подружку сына. Кинни прочитала это в их глазах: что ни говори, а все самое сокровенное прячется именно в них.

Роман тихонько подошел к ней. Кинни плакала без единого звука; слезы катились по щекам, а нетерпеливый всхлип нарушал эту идеальную тишину.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата, любимая, — Роман погладил девушку по голове, — просто ты первая, кого я привел к себе домой. О существовании предыдущих мои родители даже не знали. И не узнают. Потому что тебя я люблю больше и сильнее всех на свете.   
— Прости, я не должна была воспринимать все близко к сердцу. Это я во всем виновата. — Кинни наспех расстегнула сумку и выудила оттуда пачку сигарет. — Дай зажигалку. 

Затянувшись, девушка выпустила струю дыма, заполняя пространство между ними ароматом ванили — столь ею любимого. Легонько поцеловав Кинни на прощание, Роман встал и, в последний раз окинув взглядом небольшую квартирку, прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Кинни легла на кровать, продолжая выпускать такие необычные облака ванильного дыма. Если подумать, то это действительно очень глупо с ее стороны давиться слезами из-за такой ерунды. Ну, смотрят и смотрят так на нее, ну и что с того? Главное, что Роман ее любит, а все остальное приложится. К тому же, родители парня только первый день с ней знакомы, значит, со временем они к ней привыкнут и, возможно, даже полюбят. Такие мысли успокоили девушку, и она, сама того не заметив, уснула с сигаретой в руке.

***

Утром ее разбудил стук в дверь квартиры. На пороге стоял паренек с длинной челкой на бок. Кинни не знала этого стесняющегося парня, но внутренний голос ей подсказывал, что не стоит того прогонять.

— Что-то случилось? — С серьезным видом спросила Кинни. Паренек замялся, но, пересилив себя, сказал:  
— Я хотел бы извиниться за родителей. За вчерашний день... Вернее, ужин. Простите. — Незнакомец покраснел, а девушка, не совсем понимавшая, что происходит, спросила:  
— Постой, а какое отношение ты имеешь к тому вечеру и родителям моего парня?  
— Ну, так я же... Я брат Романа. — Кинни захлопала глазами, все еще не веря в услышанное.  
— Но ведь Роман мне ничего не говорил ни о каких братьях. Не понимаю...  
— А что тут понимать-то? Все очень просто: Роман — наш старший брат. — Стоявший позади челкастика парень, с зачесанными назад волосами, был копией первого. "Близнецы" — пронеслось в голове у Кинни. — Меня зовут Бенджамин, можно просто Бен. А он, — парень указал на брата, — Мэксим. Роман нам про тебя рассказывал, но из-за репетиций мы не смогли с тобой вчера познакомиться. Извини. — Парень виновато улыбнулся, и Кинни почувствовала что-то очень теплое, разливающееся у нее внутри.  
— Все в порядке. Спасибо за визит. Но почему Роман не сказал мне о том, что у него есть братья? Да еще какие! — Кинни смущенно приподняла уголки губ, понимая, какую глупость ляпнула. — Я потом ему позвоню.  
— Ну, тогда мы пойдем? — Бенджамин пожал руку девушки, а Мэксим, раскрасневшийся от пристального взгляда Кинни, кивнул. 

Прикрыв за ними дверь, она долго не могла совладать с волнением, накрывшим ее, отчего сердце стало биться еще сильней.


	3. Подруга

Девушки сидели за небольшим столиком в уютном кафе, который находился в центре (в самом сердце, как сказала бы Кинни) города. В Париже началась осень, и почти каждый день дождь моросил с самого утра. Но это не омрачало хорошего настроения девушек, выбравшихся на встречу друг с другом.   
Кинни уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз виделась с Сильвией — своей закадычной подругой, с которой познакомилась еще в школе. Чилийка была на три года старше француженки, но их не смущала разница в возрасте. Сильвия разговаривала с Кинни на равных, выслушивая ее и время от времени давая советы. Такие непродолжительные беседы действовали на младшую исцеляюще. Сильвия умела слушать, как никто другой, и даже само ее присутствие успокаивало. И Кинни ценила и любила свою подругу именно за это.

— Но все же... Ведь вы счастливы вместе, не так ли? — Сильвия помешивала свой кофе, не спуская глаз с блондинки.  
— Ну да... Я люблю его. Разве этого не достаточно?  
— Важно не просто любить, но еще и быть уверенной в том, что тебя любят. Роман тебя любит?  
Кинни вздрогнула от вопроса подруги. Да, конечно же, он ее любит. Поэтому так носится с ней, заботится о ее здоровье. И к тому же, его родители с ней знакомы, даже братья... Нет, тут действительно все серьезно. Глупо сомневаться, когда это очевидно.

— Он меня любит, а я без него просто не могу жить. Думаю, я ответила на твой вопрос. — Кинни допила свой кофе, разглядывая прохожих на улице. Те, накинув капюшоны и держа с своих руках зонты, рассекали проезжую часть, едва не рискуя попасть под колеса автомобилей.  
— Ну и ливень! — Сильвия накинула куртку на плечи. — Мы не сможем выйти в ближайшие полчаса, а желания сидеть здесь у меня нет. Итак целый час тут торчим... Может, поедем ко мне? Моя квартирка недалеко, минут двадцать ходьбы. Пойдешь?  
— Хмм... Заманчивое предложение, я у тебя целую вечность не была! — Кинни поднялась, надела пальто и последовала за Сильвией к выходу из кафе. — Если пойдем по этому тротуару — тут много деревьев — почти не намокнем. 

***

Через сорок минут они уже входили в квартиру; промокшие насквозь из-за внезапно усилившегося дождя, они теперь дрожали от холода, продвигаясь к центру комнаты.   
— Раздевайся, я тебе дам чистую одежду. — Старшая надела домашний халат и повесила на спинку стула летнее платье для гостьи. — Я в душ. Пойдешь?  
— С тобой? — Кинни почувствовала некоторое смущение. До этого дня она ни разу не принимала душ с кем-либо.  
— Ну да, со мной. А что, стесняешься? — Сильвия игриво усмехнулась и потопала в душевую кабину.  
Кинни секунду колебалась, но все же решила пойти за подругой. Та уже включила воду, скинула мягкий халат со своего тела и оглянулась на француженку.  
— Идешь?  
Кинни, как завороженная, смотрела на изгибы Сильвии; еще никогда она не видела так близко чьего-либо обнаженного тела. Быстро раздевшись, она встала под душ. Струи теплой воды смывали макияж Кинни, и тушь растеклась по ее щекам. Не обращая на это внимания, она продолжала смотреть на подругу. Та, откинув мокрые волосы со лба, придвинулась ближе к блондинке.   
— Тебе ведь нравится, да? Со мной, сейчас... — Сильвия обняла Кинни за плечи и легонько поцеловала в губы. Та не отстранилась; напротив, она еще сильнее прижалась к брюнетке и прошлась своим языком по ее губам.  
— Я хочу тебя... — Одних этих слов было достаточно, чтобы подруги отошли подальше от теплых струй воды, к стене, где Кинни обвила ногами талию Сильвии. Поддерживая блондинку за бедра, она целовала ключицы любимой, спускаясь все ниже. Наконец, Кинни расслабилась и разомкнула ноги. Сильвия дошла до пупка девушки и, посмотрев на ту снизу вверх, прикоснулась губами к ее лобку. Кинни запрокинула голову, подаваясь вперед.

***

Спустя полчаса девушки сидели в гостиной старшей и смотрели какую-то комедию, попутно доедая пиццу, которую успели заказать. Влажные волосы Кинни оставляли дорожки на ее легком платьице. Сильвия, сидевшая в раскрытом халате, периодически посматривала на подругу.

— Ты не жалеешь о том, что недавно произошло?  
— О чем ты, Сильвия?  
— О нас. Там, в душе.

Кинни молчала некоторое время, а затем приподнялась и села поближе к брюнетке. Они переплели пальцы, и рука Кинни гладила загорелую ногу подруги.

— Как я могу об этом жалеть? Мне понравилось. И ты мне нравишься. — Кинни положила голову на плечо Сильвии, вдыхая яблочный аромат ее шампуня. — И всегда будешь нравиться.

Сильвия вздохнула с облегчением и поцеловала Кинни в светлую макушку. Теперь она уверена, что это только начало их странных, но безумно необходимых обеим отношений.


	4. Звездная ночь

_"Я вижу космос, но не вижу звёзд. Когда падала одна, я загадал звездопад"._

Кинни приоткрыла тяжелую железную дверь, ведущую на крышу, и остановилась, осматриваясь. На темной площадке было пусто, словно девушка была единственным живым существом, и только машины далеко внизу напоминали о реальном мире. Холодный ветерок обдувал колени, проникая под короткую юбку. Кинни переминалась с ноги на ногу, растирая предплечья, чтобы хоть немного согреться. 

_Холодно, пусто, как в моем сердце сейчас._

_Где ты?_

— Кинни?

Француженка обернулась и увидела неподалеку парня. Роман подошел к ней, ослепительно улыбаясь и подавая руку.

— Идем?

На каменных плитах расстелено покрывало, а на нем — бесчисленное количество маленьких звездочек. Кинни ахнула и посмотрела на парня, не решаясь сесть.

— Из чего они?  
— Из фольги и частичек моего сердца.

Они уселись, и Роман накинул свою куртку на плечи девушки. Кинни прижалась к его груди и подняла голову вверх, рассматривая небо. Звезды мерцали при слабом свете луны; какие-то из них, новые, загорались, а другие затухали в космическом пространстве. 

— Красиво, правда?  
— Очень. Я рада, что сегодня здесь. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю звезды. Спасибо за этот подарок.  
— Ты — мой подарок.

— Смотри, звезда падает! Загадывай скорее желание.  
— Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.   
— А я хочу, чтобы наша любовь была подобна Вселенной.  
— Прекрасной?  
— Бесконечной.

Роман склонился к Кинни и легко поцеловал в губы. Они переплели пальцы, прижимаясь ближе друг к другу.  
Эта встреча на крыше перевела их отношения на новый уровень. _Слияние души и сердца._ Полное взаимопонимание.

— Чудесная ночь.  
— Да, чудесная.


	5. Стать ближе

Кинни собирает вещи в сумку, выбирает, что возьмет, а что нет. Откладывает стопку футболок, отдавая предпочтение лишь нескольким топам и платьям. 

Роман, сидящий на диване, тихо посмеивается. Он уже собрал сумку, в отличие от суетящейся француженки; пара рубашек и джинсы — ничего лишнего, как утверждал сам парень. Ведь они уезжают всего на неделю, не устраивать же показ мод.

Однако Лэйн его мнения не разделяла: она наконец-то навестит своих родителей, которых давно не видела. Почти шесть часов езды на автомобиле парня — и Бордо встретит их ярким солнцем и бесконечными виноградниками. Ради одного этого зрелища можно поторопиться.

Через полчаса Кинни уже устраивалась на переднем сидении, рядом с Романом; багаж они поместили сзади и ради уверенности пристегнули сумки ремнями. Смотрелось забавно, и Кинни не удержалась от смеха.

Первые два часа поездки были интересными: пейзажи вокруг восхищали девушку, а возможность повидать родные края грела ее сердце.

К концу путешествия живописная местность порядком надоела Кинни; тоска съедала душу, потому как дорога все никак не хотела заканчиваться.

Но когда Роман, улыбаясь, посмотрел на нее и бросил: «Приехали!» — Кинни ощутила непередаваемый восторг и быстро выскочила из машины. Все было таким же, как она и запомнила: череда небольших кирпичных домиков, виноградники, за ними чистое поле и лес. В последнем девушка играла в детстве (не без надзора взрослых, конечно), а в подростковом возрасте пряталась там от докучающих "предков" и неприятелей, коих становилось все больше из-за хорошей учебы и тихой натуры девушки.

Родители Кинни махали им с крыльца дома. Француженка подбежала и крепко обняла пожилых людей. Роман не стал мешать семейной идиллии, а потому остался чуть позади с багажом в руках.  
Только спустя пять минут объятий и расспросов родители заметили юношу. Он неловко им улыбнулся, подошел поближе, пожал руку главе семейства и поцеловал руку женщине. Сопровождаемый одобрениями, он вошел в дом вместе с Кинни. 

Легкий перекус утолил их голод; быстро перетащив вещи в комнату, они поспешили на воздух. Солнце щедро палило, а летний ветерок разбавлял духоту, позволяя хоть немножечко расслабиться. 

Кинни улеглась на траву, что за верандой дома, и жестом подозвала к себе Романа. Он сел рядом, глядя вдаль, туда, где поле смешивалось с кустарниками лесополосы. Парень взъерошил волосы и посмотрел на Лэйн, подставлявшую лицо солнечным лучам.

— Знаешь, тут очень красиво. Серьезно, даже в Биаррице я не видел таких полей и лесов. Хотя город славится курортами и серфингом, мне не удалось там почувствовать себя "своим". Понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Да, понимаю. Наверное, именно поэтому тебе так не терпелось поскорее выехать из Парижа. — Девушка потерла лоб, снимая шляпку. — Столичная суета порой выводит из себя, и хочется чего-нибудь такого... расслабляющего, атмосферного. Чтобы и душа отдыхала. Ты ведь тоже так думаешь?  
— Пожалуй, да. — Парень провел указательным пальцем по носу Кинни. — А еще я думаю, что тебе безумно идут эти милые веснушки.  
— Не шути так, любимый. — Блондинка прижимается лицом к плечу Бруа, попутно переплетая свои пальцы с его.  
— А я и не шучу, — Роман нежно целует в лоб, а затем в нос девушки. — Просто ты для меня всегда идеальна и привлекательна.

Птицы парят высоко в небе, вдалеке слышны голоса детей, гуляющих и радующихся солнцу. Наверное, влюбленных ждет та же тихая семейная жизнь, что и всех остальных. А может... кто его знает?

И снова теплые объятия, нежные поцелуи и бесконечное лето над ними.


End file.
